stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Casino Splendiso
Haha, jullie zijn allemaal zo niet reëel he (A) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:23 (UTC) :Om eerlijk te zijn, ik snapte niet hoe het moest ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik heb het over de scores [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:25 (UTC) Haha, maar mij zie je niet meer vanaaf, --> voorbeschouwing. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:26 (UTC) :20.00 uur Voorbeschouwing, 20:45 uur Wedstrijd, voor de Nederlanders op Nederland 1, voor alle duidelijkheid. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::Voorbeschouwing FR-RO :-| [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::Is die al begonnen? :O *zapt naar NL1* Ik dacht dat die om half 6 begon? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::Het is half 6 :P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::WHAHAHA Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::::Is het al half zes? :O Ik dacht dat het kwart over 6 was? (xD) (Greenday lach voortan wat minder hard want volgensmij is mijn ene oor nu halfdoof :P) TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 9 jun 2008 15:32 (UTC) :::::::Oke dan *Gniffel* (Gniffelen mag toch wel? :P)Greenday2 9 jun 2008 15:34 (UTC) Zitte hier oranje fens ofzo? :S Waarom ik oranje niet steun: # Ik ben een Limburgse nationalist, Ós Lèmbörg mót vrie! # Ik vind dat de nl'ers altijd dezelvende kutinstellinge hebbe: ## (In het begin) Och, van die Italianen winnen makkelijk! We hoeven ons niet in te zetten. ## (Op het einde) Het heeft geen zin meer, we laten het geweren. Þus, let maar op! --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) : :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 16:53 (UTC) (Hai România! 0-0) ::Srry... Kon 't niet late :D (((A)))) --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:54 (UTC) :::Ze zijn idd al vergeten dat ze gwn verloren hebben van Roemenië :O :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::Dat was instelling 1: Roemene winne we makkelijk van, 't is toch een ontwikkelingsland :O --OWTB 9 jun 2008 16:57 (UTC) 0-0. Wat nou subjectief 3-0 en 3-1 :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Niemand heeft gewonnen. Iedereen inzet terug. :Kut. --OWTB 9 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::Weet je, we doen gewoon wie er het dichtste bij zat. Anders wordt het saai :D. Greenday en OWTB winnen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 06:00 (UTC) :::Nee, wie het had geraden. Nu heeft iedereen nog genoeg "geld" voor heel het EK. Niemand gewonnen dus. -- 10 jun 2008 08:40 (UTC) ::::Dan doen we het vanaf 1000 (we gaan niet op iedere wedstrijd wedden, denk) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 10:21 (UTC) :::::Ben 't met Alexandru eens. --OWTB 10 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::::::Kan ik me voorstellen ;P [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) Word er niet gegokt op Nederland - Frankrijk en andere wedstrijden van Groep C? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 18:36 (UTC) :O ja, helemaal vergeten:D wou DE-KR ook nog doen, maarre... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) Morgen nieuwe wedstrijd é. Maar heb een beter idee: Per wedstrijd 1 tabel met 4 kolommen: * Gokker * Winnen * Verliezen * Gelijkspelen Elke "gokker" kan dan kiezen waar en hoeveel geld hij inzet maar hij kan ook op meerdere dingen gokken. -- 12 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) ::Ok. Misschien gelijk voor Nederland - Frankrijk, Italie - Roemenie, Frankrijk - Italie en Nederland - Roemenie doen. Oostenrijk - Polen lukt niet meer. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::Zalk morgen proberen te doen. Btw, als de kwartfinalisten bekend zijn zal er voor de jackpot gegokt worden: wie wordt de winnaar van het ek? (alles inzetten :D) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:47 (UTC) ::::Nederland 2 - Frankrijk 1 is populair blijkbaar... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 09:33 (UTC) Coppa Della Terra Nostra Wordt er op de eigen sportgelegenheden al niet meer gewed? Ik ga wel niet mee gokken, want ik organiseer de wedstrijd!;)Greenday2 12 jun 2008 18:35 (UTC) :Goed idee. Mss kun je iets duidelijker je idee beschrijven (op renner/team gokken?). Btw heb ik niet zo'n verstand van wielrennen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 12 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) ::Ik zou per team wedden, moet ik anders de grootste kanshebbers erbijzetten?? Greenday2 13 jun 2008 05:40 (UTC) :::Dat lijkt me niet echt goed, je kan ook de minder-kanshebbers erbij zetten, misschien winnen zij toch. 213.10.27.88 13 jun 2008 08:19 (UTC) ::::Hum... gewoon optie andere nemen?? Het zou onnozel zijn om 36 renners als keuze te laten nemen! Greenday2 13 jun 2008 10:31 (UTC) :::::De andere optie, bedoel je? Dat is alle teams, toch, en hoeveel teams doen mee? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 10:36 (UTC) ::::::Neen!! De favorieten!! Greenday2 13 jun 2008 10:38 (UTC) :::::::Hoezo favorieten? Ieder heeft toch zijn eigen favorieten? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 10:42 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb een idee: het wordt een ding waarbij je een naam moet zetten, maar wel met een doorlinkje naar de kandidaatrenners. Zal ik even een voorbeeld geven? Dan moet je wel op een pagina/afbeelding de 36 renners zetten. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 11:50 (UTC) Eigenlijk hebben we allemaal een fout gemaakt, want Roemenië gaat het weer op de nul houden als tegen Frankrijk (en dan winnen van NL ;-P). Die verdediging kan soms ondoordringbaar zijn. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 13 jun 2008 13:08 (UTC) :Als je wil dat er op de Coppa kan worden gegokt zou ik nu maar beginnen ;) Op dinsdag wordt de wedstrijd verreden. Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) Coppa Della Terra Nostra Ik zou de top 3 doen, top 10 lijkt me te lang... Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Ook goed ;) Wed je mee?? Want eigenlijk zijn de inschrijvingen te kort! Greenday2 16 jun 2008 18:20 (UTC) Helemaal vergeten Hahahaha :P Prachtig dit --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 12:42 (UTC) :Ik heb ook echt één keer gewonnen :D --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 12:49 (UTC) ::Ik had 233 euro winst gemaakt hehe --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 12:51 (UTC) :::Hahaha :D --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 12:52 (UTC) Nýttfrón Ik heb een vaag vermoede dat ik veel geld ga verliezen als ik mee gaan doen :D --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:00 (UTC) Kan iemand |- | Oos Wes Ilava | 600.000 | Ja | 12 maanden | 1 januari 2009 er neerzetten? Ik heb nu al 3 keer bwk.. --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) :bwc)1 juli??? Zo vroeg? Of stuur je er het leger op af :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) ::Dan roep ik de VN erbij! --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:10 (UTC) :::bwc) Jij gaat idd écht heel veel geld verliezen. Zitten jullie in de VN dan??? :S --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:10 (UTC) ::::Het zijn 600.000 kronen :P --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:11 (UTC) :::: 1) Je leeft nog in de geschiedenis! :O. 2) de berekening klopt ook niet klootviool :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:12 (UTC) :::: Bucu, je zit erop ;) :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:13 (UTC) :::::Berekening? --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:13 (UTC) :::: Bucu, je zit erop ;) M'n legertje moet maar eens uitrukken, ze zijn allemaal lui geworden vanwege te weinig heroveringen :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:13 (UTC) :::::We hebben geen kronen in Libertas. Greenday2, idd. OWTB, laat maar zitten, boeren. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:14 (UTC) ::::::Dat is ong 4000 euro vorig jaar. Nu zal het 5 cent ofzoiets zijn :D --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:15 (UTC) Als we erachter komen dat je het geld niet hebt stoppen we je in de gevangenis ;P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:17 (UTC) :Ik ben vikingheer en ex-president van Mäöres. Moet toch wel minstens 2 miljoen kronen hebben :D --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) ::We accepteren geen kronen, alleen de munteenheid van Libertas, dus ik zal je eruit moeten kicken vrees ik. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) :::Mag ik dan wel nog even de kassa leegroven? Dat is een Nýttfróner gebruik v:D --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 14:22 (UTC) 2607,5197 keer? :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Ik vond het knopje voor machten niet, vandaar de pi :P 18 jun 2009 15:59 (UTC) ::Lol --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:01 (UTC) Jillis gaat failliet met zijn 5 miljoen :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:11 (UTC) :Ik heb maar 300 euro, dus meer kan ik niet inzetten :( Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:11 (UTC) Woede-utbarstingen OWTB Dit slaat echt nergens op... Ik kan net zo goed aantal idiote kutopmerkingen van bucurestean daar neerzetten en met de vette pot naar huis gaan... --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) :Don't make me upset 'cause I'll publish our discussion :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::LAch maar.. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) Weddenschap Weet niet zeker of het mag, maar mag ik ook een weddenschap starten? okt 14, 2009 22:04 (UTC) :En mag het ook een nergens-op-slaande weddenschap zijn? (zoals woedeuitbarstingen van OWTB) okt 14, 2009 22:05 (UTC) ::Dan moet je bij Smartgames zijn, want hier mag alleen bucu weddenschappen plaatsen okt 15, 2009 11:26 (UTC) :::Dat gaat niet want Bucu heeft zelfmoord gepleegd. 2 keer .. okt 15, 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::::De persoon achter bucu :-) okt 15, 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::::Ja maar nu kan ie niet meer terugkomen. Hij heeft op 2 accounts al gezelfmoordereerd. okt 15, 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::::Euh het is bucu he, maar wat doe je moeilijk ? okt 15, 2009 18:05 (UTC)